Me, a war forged?
by Izzy129
Summary: Reincarnated into Goblin Slayers world, as a War Forged, This Wandering soul will have to make ends meet and stay alive. Who knows maybe help people along the way. Armed with an arsenal of Gear and Perks. The Warforged wanderer has to make his stand. (AU/OC)


Chapter 01

The Wandering Soul floated through the void as he remembered nothing but the sound of a sniper rifle going off before a bullet hit him in the head. "What the fuck happened and where am I?" were the only words that came out of the man in question.

Within seconds the spirits question was answered with a blunt yet jovial reply from a man in white "Yo. Sorry to say this but your dead" the souls eyes widened at the sudden revelation, This man said that he was dead.

However before the wandering soul could say anything, the man in the white suit raised his hand and said with a light smile "Now, Don't be alarmed you are not going anywhere yet".

"Wait so I have go through processing or something?" Said the wanderer tiling his head as the man in white chuckled.

"Well something like that" the white suited man look back at the wanderer and beckoned him to follow "follow me and I'll explain the rest in my office".

Before the wanderer could say anything within the darkness a door opened into a brightly lit office reception. Without saying anything the wanderer followed the new acquaintance down through the reception and the corridors to the man's office.

The duo arrived in the latter's office as the stranger in white said while sitting down at his desk "Come sit, I don't bite".

The Wanderer feeling a bit hesitant, looking over to the stranger and back to the chair in front of the latter's desk. After a few seconds the Wanderer shrugging as he said "Alright, let's get this over with" and sat down.

"Good, so we can start"Sighing the Stranger changed his tone and body language with an air a professional "Now, I won't mince word so I'll be brief".

"So, why I haven't gone through processing?" the Wanderer Bluntly Asked, his face showing suspicion to what was going on.

"Ah yes, that would have if you were a normal case" Retaining that professional air "But, my superior's decided to give you a choice given...the special nature of you're case".

The Wanderer furrowed a brow "Oh? Go on"

"Well, you can chose to either get processed and move on to the afterlife" the Stranger said holding out his left hand in one direction before holding out his right hand in the opposite "Or if you so wish we can reincarnate you into another world".

The Wanderers other eye brow furrowed at the latter possibility "Now I'm curious of the latter".

The Stranger Chuckled "Not a bad choice, though the world in question is on the brutal side" it was then he bluntly asked the wanderer "Ever heard, read or seen the series 'Goblin Slayer'?"

The wanderer pondered for a few moments"Oh, the one where the female fighter got screwed by the hobgoblin and his gang of cohorts?" the Wanderer Asked, the Stranger simply nodded. Then the Wanderer said "Yeah, I'm not going into that world" taking a pause he also cautiously added "Not without some kind of insurance or hazard pay".

The Stranger retained his smile "That's perfectly understandable, which is why my bosses upstairs" handing a PDA as he said his next words "have allowed you to select you starting load out and create you own body".

The Wanderer Scratched his chin slightly "So like character creation in DnD?" With a click on his tounge he gave his final answer "OK, let's get started".

The strangers Smile turned into a grin "Very well" handing the PDA over and activated the application for his clients reincarnation "First you'll with you're race and starting stats".

The Wanderer wasted no time in looking through the available races and the stats, the races and stats were identical fifth edition dungeons and dragons. He quickly picked War Forged fro mthe race light and rolled his starting stats.

The stranger looked at his computer as the data was inputted on the PDA in the Wanderer's hands "OK a 30 point buy War forged is not a bad choice" with a cool and Jovial voice the Stranger said "Now then onto the good stuff, perks, weapons and gear".

The Wanderer Grinned at what the Stranger just said, without hesitation he said "I'm on it!". Putting down all the weapons, starting gear, perks and weapon perks he wanted to start with.

The Stranger Whistled at the selection of perks and gear, "Unbreakable for a weapon perk, good choice" In the context of his clients methodical thought process thought something about his selection that did pique the Strangers curiosity "I wonder why did you request five spares of you're gear".

Within a split second, the Wanderer bluntly said "Just in case I lose the other duplicates".

The Stranger let out a shrug as he got his answer "Fair enough" then from where the PDA was, he handed a pen and a piece of paper "Now before we can finalize all of this I'll need you to sign this waiver".

"Uh, why?" The wanderer's azure gaze now meeting with the Strangers. Unsure of why the underworld would even _have_ waivers.

"Well" the Stranger Rolling his eyes before giving a simple reply "Let's just say that my higher up's don't want a liability suit against them should you die again".

The Now Nomadic soul sighed before saying in resignation "Fine, though if you want you can give me a few quick pointers for my to keep in mind before I go to this world". Signing the Waiver and handing it and the PDA back to him.

"Well first, obviously is that goblins especially in goblin slayer are right shit's" taking the time to hole his left hand he held up two fingers "Second, one small potentially fatal mistake can easily snowball into a complete cluster fuck if you are not careful".

Taking a minute to recover from the long winded ramble the Stranger finally concluded "Finally, Damage model in this world is set to realistic so be careful".

Before the Wanderer could thank him, he was engulfed in blinding light. As he felt himself become heavy and sleepy. Unsure of where in Goblin Slayer's world he would end up. Though he hoped it wasn't anywhere near a Goblin nest or similar.

Because that would honestly suck.

**Author's Note: This Chapter is a bit on the Dialogue heavy side and it only a prologue pre-say for me to get a feel for Wanderer's most prominent trait's. So I'm also leaving his starting location Blank for now until I can think of where for him to start.**

**I'm also not sure what the world of GS and GS himself would be like if they see a War Forged. Keeping in mind War Forged tend to be more tank-ish than average in relative to other humanoid races.**


End file.
